


hello, world

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Мир Альтаир — пустыня, в которой нет ни времени, ни души, ни врага, против которого можно обратить оружие.





	hello, world

Мир Альтаир — пустыня, в которой нет ни времени, ни души, ни врага, против которого можно обратить оружие. 

С каждым шагом ноги все глубже проваливаются в песок: Альтаир идет, чтобы идти, бесконечно долго, бесконечно далеко, теряясь в пройденных расстояниях. Ей под силу многое, но не догнать горизонт. 

Солнце здесь никогда не садится: безжалостно светит, печет, сжигает, и Альтаир откуда-то знает, что так не должно быть. Небо — серо-желтое, пустое, порой едва отличимое от земли. Сколько Альтаир ни палит беззвучно в это пустое небо, а пули в мушкете у нее за поясом никак не заканчиваются. Ни один меткий стрелок не может попасть в цель, если цели нет.

Желание уничтожать начинается с солнца, накаляется под его вездесущими лучами, но в этом мире нечего уничтожать, кроме себя самой. Мир Альтаир — коробка с тонкими стенами, возведенными из последних сил. Эти стены обрушатся рано или поздно и погребут Альтаир под собой. К концу жизни она не успеет дойти туда, куда идет, не успеет наказать то, что должно быть наказано. Можно дождаться, когда придет время, и мир рухнет, но Альтаир ненавидит — ждать, идти в никуда, стрелять в никуда, смиренно приветствовать смерть.

Альтаир останавливается, и вместе с ней останавливается время, которого нет. Перестает сыпаться песок. Выцветает солнце. Достаточно одного взмаха клинка: стены этого мира не плотнее бумаги, и падая в бездну, что разверзается под ногами, Альтаир не закрывает глаза. Здесь начинается ее новый мир, и он выталкивает Альтаир наружу: вместе с новым миром здесь заново начинается она сама, и она не собирается упускать ни секунды в темноте.

Когда Альтаир наконец видит свет и чувствует под ногами почву, земля богов обрушивается на нее — скоростью поезда, тяжестью мундира, остриями тысячи мечей.


End file.
